


*insert hanging joke here*

by Silver_Apple



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Doki Doki Literature Club! Spoilers, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: just an average fic here move along





	*insert hanging joke here*

**Author's Note:**

> i took the meme name from a comment by 'BOEHMATSU' on my OG DDLC fic so shout out to them

u stare at the monitor, seeing the pure girl. SayorEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE is a good girl but not enough knives to satisfy ur hot topic phase so only third best girl because for some reason nobody gives natsuki enough love.

 

U open ur mouth. "hang in-"

 

u can't finish cause ur getting dead

 

"fuck u" monika hugs the grill and ur dead. u deserved it :b:onestly

 

sayorEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE is very cool with this.

 

 

good for her, blessed girl, i hope she gets 20 more gfs, very valid,,,


End file.
